


Thanksgiving

by TheCarmineWanker



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarmineWanker/pseuds/TheCarmineWanker
Summary: (noun) the act of giving thanksOf Stella and Oritel in gratitude and infidelity
Relationships: Oritel/Stella (Winx Club)
Kudos: 4





	Thanksgiving

As per her request, Oritel and Marion had agreed to host a party for Bloom’s birthday the year after Domino was restored. Given that it was them, or, more specifically, Oritel, in charge of the planning, though, a simple birthday party had turned into a large and extravagant ball with guests from every part of the magic dimension. This was justified as a way to officially reintroduce Domino to the rest of the world and work on rebuilding ties and alliances with other nations because bringing in royalty from all over the dimension seemed like a good enough way to do that.

Stella, in particular, was positively thrilled when she found out and even more so when Oritel and Marion enlisted her help with the planning and invitations. That excitement, however, paled in comparison to what she felt as she was dressing up her friends for the party. The first hour Stella had agreed to set aside for Bloom to greet all of her guests at the gate.

While Bloom went to do that, Stella and the others went down to the ballroom. People started to fill in around them and, after some talking and some dancing, Stella decided to get something to drink. As she was pouring her beverage, Oritel approached her.

“Thank you for all your help, Stella. Bloom is lucky to have a friend like you who cares so much about her.” She smiled.

“Well, thank _you_ , Your Majesty, for giving me the chance to do all this. I love little more than a good party but I don’t usually get the chance to go all out like this.”

“Then I’m glad that this arrangement has proven to be mutually beneficial.”

“It’s more than beneficial- it’s fantastic!” He laughed.

“Yes, you’re right. I’ll be sure not to thank you again.”

“Not unless you want me to thank you right back.”

“Duly noted.” With a smile, he then turned away and went back to socializing with the other guests and Stella couldn’t help but watch as he walked away.

“Uh, Stella? Why are you checking out Bloom’s dad?” Musa startled her.

“Because he’s objectively like really freaking hot, duh.” Musa just stared at her. Stella rolled her eyes. “I can look; my eyes are free even if the rest of me isn’t.”

“I’m not convinced Brandon would agree.”

“Is he here? ‘Cause, last I checked, he and a bunch of the other boys are occupied and on a mission right now. Sky and Timmy are the only ones who RSVP’d.” Musa shrugged.

“Fair point. Anyway, I just came over to let you know that it’s only ten minutes before Bloom’s free.”

“Wait, really? Wow, time flies.” She went with Musa over to where the others were.

“Okay so here’s the deal- we are going to go drag bloom away from the door as soon as the hour hand on that clock,” she pointed at a grandfather clock against the wall, “hits the eight. This is Bloom’s birthday party and she’s had a whole hour to just stand there welcoming people, so she’s getting rescued the very second that hand on that clock moves. Okay?” The others nodded, giggling. “Move out!”

They succeeded in their mission in freeing Bloom before dragging her into the ballroom to dance. It was really fun and everything Stella had intended for it to be. They kept at it for a while, only taking a break from dancing to get something to eat or drink or to use the bathroom. A couple hours in, though, that had all changed and Bloom was off with Sky, Tecna had found Timmy and the rest of them were sitting at a little table, chatting. Stella then made the decision to excuse herself since she was feeling drunk, tired, and mildly bored and Bloom was off with Sky so she didn’t really need to be there. Plus, she’d come back in a minute, anyway.

On her way back to the room she was staying in, though, she bumped into Oritel, much to her surprise. She hadn’t exactly checked but she had assumed he was still talking to royalty and whatnot. He seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him, though.

“What are you doing here, Stella?”

“I just wanted to take a little break so I was heading back to the room. What about you? I thought you’d be out there . . . politicking.” He shook his head.

“I got sick of it and managed to sneak away.” She nodded. There was a pause. “Can I walk you to your room?” Stella smiled, stifling a giggle.

“Sure.” He offered her his arm and she took it. They only made it to the end of the hallway before he stopped.

“The way you’re walking, you’re going to break an ankle. You should take off your shoes.”

“I’ll do that once I’m back in the room. I wouldn’t be caught dead barefoot in a dress like this, especially in the company of a king.” He looked amused.

“As that king, I would find your barefootedness preferable to any injury you could get from continuing to walk in those things.” She rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, fine.” Taking off her shoes, however, turned out to be easier said than done as she discovered once she started trying to move the multiple layers of her massive skirt out of the way while simultaneously bending over and removing her shoes. Luckily, Oritel quickly recognized her predicament and came to her rescue.

“Allow me.”

Before she could protest, he was on one knee in front of her, gently lifting one foot and removing her shoe before doing the same for the other one. If it wasn’t for all the other things she was feeling that forced it back onto the back burner, Stella would’ve been angry because what he was doing wasn’t fair at all. It wasn’t fair to tease her like that and turn her on like that when he was her best friend’s _dad_ and she already had a boyfriend.

“There, much better.” He stood back up and she noticed that he didn’t hand her shoes back to her.

Then, they continued on their way. It really annoyed Stella how, with every moment she spent walking at his side, arm in arm like that, the tension she felt increased. She was relieved when they finally reached the room.

“Well, thanks for the escort and everything.” She fidgeted a bit with her hands which she thought was really weird because she never fidgeted- ‘staying still’ was something that was drilled into her from a young age.

“What did we decide on about thanking earlier?” He grinned at her and, against her will and better judgement, she really liked it.

“Are you saying that you’re thanking me for the opportunity I gave you to take my shoes off for me and walk me to my room?” Her voice came out much lower than she intended rather than the bright, joking tone she was going for.

“I suppose I am.” Her heart was beating out of her chest. There was _no way_ that she was flirting with freaking King Oritel of Domino, her best friend’s _dad_ , and he was flirting back.

“And what was so good about it that you’re thanking me for it?” A soft smile graced his face. 

“It was a nice way to spend my little break. I enjoy your company and it’s times like these, when I’m with you, that I don’t have to act as a king. Thanks to you, I got both a break from the party and from being a king.”

“Well, if that’s the case, then I can do you one better.” Before he could respond, she reached up and plucked the crown off his head. “I know as well as anyone how uncomfortable these things are, no matter how stylish, so, correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure your head needs a break as much as my feet do.” Her move of removing his crown left them standing much closer than they had been and she decided to pretend that was wholly unintentional. He smiled.

“Thank you, Stella.” A shiver ran up her spine at how low and raspy his voice was.

“Now, what did we say about thanking?” Her voice was just above a whisper and almost an octave lower than its normal pitch. He chuckled, low and warm.

Then, he did what she had never thought he would- he kissed her. And she kissed back. Again and again and again as they fumbled their way into the room and through their ridiculous clothes, closing the door behind them. This . . . crazy, messed up tryst was exactly what Stella needed and all that juicy tension that had been building up came to a fever pitch and boiled over as he touched her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it was wrong but, as she felt his tongue inside her, she couldn’t think clearly enough to care. Besides, how could it be wrong when it felt so perfect? There would be a lot of shit to deal with when it was over but, for now, all that mattered was how good it felt for them to be together.


End file.
